Ororo Munroe (Earth-55295)
History Growing Up in Wakanda Ororo was a young girl with no home on the streets of Wakanda, along with several other children. Her powers first manifested when she was nine. They were very low scale at first, she was only capable of generating lightning bolts from her fingers. When she was eleven, King T'Chaka and Black Panther held a ceremony to help support the citizens of Wakanda. Ororo attended the ceremony and attempted to sneak into the castle, where she met Prince T'Challa himself. She feared he would turn her in to the guards, but he instead befriended her and the two of them spent the day together. However, they were split apart when T'Challa's found him and convinced him to join the ceremony. Ororo managed to get out of the castle before any guards could find her, and she feared she would never see T'Challa again. Joining the X-Men By the time Ororo was seventeen, her powers had completely manifested, but her control over them was not yet present. She accidentally caused a hurricane which ravaged Wakanda, and got the attention of Charles Xavier, who was recruiting young mutants. Ororo was in a coma for three days after the hurricane, and Charles managed to wake her. He befriended her and told her that she is not alone in this world, and there are others just like her. He offered her a home among friends, which she immediately accepted. When the two of them arrived at the X-Mansion Ororo met her fellow teammates Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Hank McCoy, Warren Worthington, and Kurt Wagner. They all become very good friends as Professor Xavier taught them to harness their powers and he taught them about his dream of mutants and humans living in peace. Eventually, they became the X-Men and learned that Professor X's greatest enemy, Magneto, was forming his own team of mutants to oppose them and ensure that mutants would eradicate humans and become the dominant species on the planet. Fighting Magneto Magneto had recruited the mutants called Wolverine, Mystique, Pyro, Toad, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Mastermind. They outnumbered the X-Men in numbers, but in skill and experience, most of them were sorely lacking. In their first few confrontations, the teams were seemingly equal. However, once Wolverine left the Brotherhood of Mutants for reasons unknown to the X-Men, they began to gain the upper hand. The public was starting to notice the mutants, and their opinions were mixed. Many thought that mutants were amazing, but many others were terrified of them. However, opinion shifted more into the fear side when Magneto's right hand woman, Mystique, murdered Senator Robert Kelly publicly. Sentinels were rushed into production, and eventually killed Magneto. After years of fighting the heartless robots, Professor Xavier finally reached an agreement with the American government. Joining the Avengers As mutant popularity grew, with Magneto and most of his team dead, the superhero team called the Avengers activated an initiative called "The Unity Division", which would be a team comprised of both Avengers and known mutant heroes. The team was led by Captain America, and consisted of Black Panther, Thor, Scarlet Witch, Rogue, Wolverine, and Storm. While on this team, Ororo was reunited with her childhood friend, Prince T'Challa, who had become the King of Wakanda. The two of them caught up and eventually fell in love. The Avengers Unity Division became extremely popular with the public and opinion on mutants became increasingly more positive. Eventually, the Unity Division became blended with the real team of Avengers, no longer seeing any need to separate the two. Marrying Black Panther Eventually, T'Challa proposed to Ororo and they were married within months. Avengers and X-Men as well as many others attended their ceremonial wedding as Ororo became the Queen of Wakanda. After returning from their honeymoon, Ororo took a leave of absence from the Avengers because she suspected that she was with child. She eventually tested positive for pregnancy, however, her baby was eventually stillborn, temporarily sending her into a depression. T'Challa helped her out of it and she eventually rejoined the Avengers. The Skrulls Invade A few months later, the Avengers discovered that there was a mole within their ranks. Her husband refused to trust anyone, including her, until the mole was found out. Eventually, the mole was revealed to be an alien Skrull posing as Wolverine, but he was not the only Skrull among the heroes. The Skrull stabbed Captain America, who later died of his wounds, and the Skrulls all around the world soon began revealing themselves. Ororo and T'Challa gathered together Avengers and other heroes to help combat the invading forces, but it was barely enough. The Skrull Queen was killed by Black Widow, but hundreds of Skrulls were still loose on the planet, and the damage to Earth was seemingly permanent. Hunting Skrulls After the Skrull invasion was over Ororo and T'Challa enlisted a few superheroes to go underground and begin scouring the planet to find the remaining Skrulls. They recruited Spider-Man, Rogue, Hawkeye, and Wolverine to join them in the hunt. They spent nearly a year hunting and uncovering Skrulls with the help of Tony Stark's AI Jarvis. Eventually, a whole tribe of Skrulls was located in the outskirts of Wakanda, and the six of them approach the Skrulls peacefully, unsure if they are all Skrulls or not. The whole tribe proved to be the shape-shifting aliens, and they had the element of surprise. Hawkeye was stabbed through the head, causing Storm to create a small thunderstorm to subdue them all. However, one more Skrull was still standing, and as Ororo was slowly becoming surrounded by glowing blue energy, the Skrull charged at her with a spear and stabbed her right as she disappeared. After she was gone, Black Panther sliced the Skrull's face clean off. The Forest Beyond Space and Time When Ororo first arrived in the forest, she felt the pain of being stabbed and fell to the ground, although there was no wound. She heard someone ask her if she was okay, so she looked up to see a man she was familiar with, Reed Richards. She was confused and figured him to be the Reed from her own reality so she asked how he got here and where everyone else was, but Reed had no idea who she was. Before either of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by another version of Iceman, who told them that he suspected that this was an alternate reality deal, since he's had experience with that kind of stuff before. As they began talking, three more people emerged from the woods, Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Scarlet Witch, however they were much different than the versions Ororo knew. The six of them tried to figure something out, and eventually Mister Fantastic mentions having seen something that looked an awful lot like a Malt Shop when he arrived. Seeing no better options, the six of them began trekking in the direction of the shop. Exiles Eventually, the six of them found the shop, much to their surprise that there was a Malt Shop just outside a forest in the middle of nowhere. It was called "Beyonder's Malt", which the young James thought was a very stupid name. After going inside they found a man in his mid-twenties fixing a milkshake, who said his name was the Beyonder. He said that he had selected the six of them, each from different realities, to form a team called the Exiles, who would travel across the Omniverse righting wrongs in various realities so that their realities could also be fixed and put back on the right track. Beyonder created a film projector and showed them all each other's origin stories, some of which were pretty unexpected for Ororo, due to how she knew these people in her own reality. When that was over, Beyonder created a mental link between them so that they could communicate on missions, and before anyone could protest, he opened a portal and sent them off. First Mission In the first reality they reached, they somehow knew that it was labeled as Earth-800034. The area around them was deserted and they had no idea what they were supposed to do, so they quickly found a deserted comic book store where Mister Fantastic discovered that Doctor Doom eradicated most of the world's heroes and took over the entire Western Hemisphere. Although they had this information, they still had no idea what their mission was, so Storm assumed that it was to free the world from Doom's clutches, and no one could think of a better idea. Doctor Doom's Castle Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Earth-55295 Category:Avengers (Earth-55295) Category:X-Men (Earth-55295) Category:Exiles Category:Omniverse Exiles Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Universe Travel Category:Royalty Category:Created by Artemis Thorson